Gone
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: "Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" "Rebecca, where's Brady?" When Boomer goes to meet Rebecca's father Boz and Mikayla wonder about Brady, Boz for a brother he wants to meet-and Mikayla about her feelings for him. But when they arrive Rebecca gives them some news about Brady- news no one expected. Rating for later chapters *I own nothing*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: letter

**It will be short takes place during meet the parent will go on temporary hold for awhile sorry.**

On Kinkow

Boomer and Boz were building a stone wall, then Mikayla came in telling them that building a stone wall was a bad idea- especially since stone mites were in season.

"King Boomer," Mason came in "you got a letter"

"It's from Rebecca's father, it says 'Dear Boomer I don't want my daughter to be with someone that rules a dangerous island'" he scoffed "well, I guess I'll have to go to Chigo and prove him wrong- that this island is dangerous that is"

...

"Are you highness' ready to go?" Mikayla asks them

"Yeah! Now lets go show he was wrong!"

and with that Boomer, Boz, and Mikayla left Kinkow for Boomers former home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thinking Brady

As the balloon carrying the two kings and their bodyguard, Mikayla, the burnnett girl and the red headed king both thought of a certain former king of Kinkow, with his brown black hair, blue eyes fair skin- Mikayla shook herself out of the daydream.

Of course the red headed king was also thinking of his brother, he's only heard stuff about him from Boomer and everyone they helped and has only seen pictures of him.

But both came to the same thought- once they reached land they would find Brady.

Brady. Mikayla thought, that name hasn't been spoken on Kinkow for nearly a year and now here she was on her way to his home, sure it was with his brothers but still! She couldn't wait to see him, but wait his feelings for her could've changed over the past year and he may have a girlfriend.

Her nerves got the best of her. Boz on the other hand seems full of excitement he finally gets to meet his other brother and his aunt and uncle! He seriously couldn't wait to meet the family he has heard so much about.

"Your highness' we're getting close to landing." She tells the distracted kings as she spots Chicago from above.

...

They hopped out of their balloon, which was on top of an apartment building, and left to Rebecca's house.

...

As Boomer knocked on the door Mikayla was really nervous, they hadn't seen Nancy and Bill yet, she was ready to tell Bray her feelings yet scared of what he would say like he doesn't like her anymore or he has a girlfriend.

Unfortunately the only other person more nervous than the guard girl was Boomer. He knew that he had to prove to Rebecca's father that the two of them dating was not dangerous- even if Kinkow was.

The door opens to reveal...

...

A/N okay here's a few ways the story could go:

1.) Brady went back to Kinkow but was caught on the dark side

2.) He was in a car accident and is either dead or in a coma

3.) He got Kidnapped

4.) he never made it back to Chicago vote on what you want to happen.


	3. Wondering about Brady

Chapter 3: What happened to Brady

A/N: Okay the reason I had you all vote was because I wasn't sure where to take this story, Finally know which way the story is going! Yay! Oh and sorry for making the chapters short I'll make them longer I promise. But they won't be too long.

...

Rebecca was in the living room when she heard a knock on the door, who would be at her house? After what happened...no she couldn't think about it.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Boomer there, with Mikayla and Boz. "Boomie-Bear what are you, Mikayla and Boz doing here?"

"He came here to prove to your father that he isn't hopeless of dating you." Mikayla answered, then they heard an older males voice asking Rebecca who was at the door. Soon the owner of the voice, a man in his forties they all believed to be Rebecca's father, came into the living room.

Boomer got nervous at the sight of him, after the introductions left the room to make dinner, he didn't really see in telling them to leave as it would be rude especially to the rulers of his former home.

Boz had gone to the bathroom and Boomer went with him so he actually got it in the toilet, his wasn't Kinkow, and because he had to go as well leaving the two girls in the living room.

"So?...Rebecca have you heard anything about Brady since he's been back?" The body guard asks, by the time Mikayla mentioned Brady the teenage African American got nervous she should have told Boomer about his brother when she went to Kinkow for his birthday, oh why didn't she do that?

Before she could answer a loud "Whoooo!" could be heard at the top of the stairs, the turned to see Boz at the top of the stair case, "hey ladies, whatcha doin'?"

Before any of the two girls could answer Boomer came down and says to them:

"Mikayla, would mind taking Boz over to our aunts and uncle's apartment?"

"Actually, I was just asking Rebecca about Brady" she stated.

"Oh yeah! How is Brady?" he asks.

For a calm cool and 'Awesome' Dawson she finally couldn't take it anymore so she screamed:

"He's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" the Kinkowan girl asks worry and curiosity in her voice.

"Rebecca? Where's Brady?" the king asks his queen, well girlfriend she isn't his queen- yet.

...

Cliffhanger, what happened to Brady?! Oh and should I have Boz and Candis became a couple in this? I want Boz to someone.


	4. Who? What? Who? When? What? Who?

Chapter 4: Who? What? When?...What?

Rebecca could feel the three pairs of eyes boring into her soul as they waited for her to tell what happened to Brady. As she looked at her Boomie-Bear she told them the truth.

"Sox days after returning," she began "Brady was driving and got into an accident, an accident that left him in a coma-"

"A coma?!" Mikayla screeched "Is he awake?! Does he remember anything?!"

"-he...he was in it for along time...until...until" the cheerleader started to tear up.

"'Becca calm down, and tell us what happened." Boomer told his girlfriend.

Calming down she took a deep and continued, "A few days ago a girl named Mary Ann came and-"

"And?" Boz gestures for her to continue.

"When I went to vist Brady, I saw her trying to carry him out the window. We fought and I was knocked unconscious, when I woke up she was gone and so was Brady." By now the tarantula girl was crying.

Mikayla could feel her heart break when as she now knows that Brady has been kidnapped. And the other two brothers of the triplets were in shock, well not as much as Boomer since he could only say: "Who? What? Who? When? When? Who?"

"I also found out that my father is a former Tarantula person."

...

"We have to save him!" Boz finally says after long moments of silence.

"How?" his brother asks "they could have him back on Kinkow by now."

...

Mikayla was up on the Dawson's roof trying to wrap her mind around Mary Ann and why she and the other tarantula people would want Brady.

"Hey Mikayla," Rebecca comes and joins her. "How you holdin' up?"

"I just...don't get it Rebecca. Why would the tarantula people want Brady?"

"Mikayla can I make a little confession?" the burnnett nodds. "I didn't want to say this infront of Boomer but before I was unconscious, Mary Ann said something about using Brady's bodily fluids to wake someone up named Kaita.?"

"Kaita?! We've got to get back to Kinkow immediately!"


End file.
